


Have a Nice Summer

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 Out of Mind Out of Sight, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Inscriptions, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500, Yearbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcie Ross reads over her yearbook and soon comes to a conclusion.</p><p>Written for a word prompt challenge I gave myself. Prompt was “yearbook”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Nice Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Here’s a new BtVS oneshot I cooked up one day. I was looking at some quotes from the Season 1 episode “Out of Mind, Out of Sight”, and this is what I came up with. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> It was inspired by [this image](https://24.media.tumblr.com/c73deb031fe4e2fec22640af9f7ff643/tumblr_mv8k90n8FB1sp5swko1_500.jpg) and [this image](https://24.media.tumblr.com/55170bc31f59fb898a4f900b4b4ed80f/tumblr_n1qhcy9O0t1sp5swko1_500.jpg).
> 
> Written for a word prompt challenge I gave myself. Prompt was: yearbook.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

_“Have a nice summer.” “Have a nice summer.”_

**“HAVE A NICE SUMMER”?** Marcie Ross couldn’t believe it. Geez, couldn’t her classmates have thought up anything nice to write to or about her when it came to signing her yearbook? Apparently not.

Normally, Marcie wouldn’t feel anything (except for the usual teenage angst) after reading that phrase, which a person would only write when they had nothing else to say. Written over and over in her yearbook by most of her classmates, it was also said to be the kiss of death. The only change she could see in the inscription was when that one girl, Willow Rosenberg (whose picture came before hers in the yearbook), had written “Have a great summer!” Of course when she thought about it later, Willow’s replacing “nice” with “great” in the inscription was quite the exception there.

But now, all Marcie could see was red. The angry kind of red. They never saw her when she was visible, and now she would make them pay…

Cordelia Chase. Harmony Kendall. The Cordettes.

They were first on her list.

Soon, they would learn a lesson about what it felt like to be in her shoes when she was ignored by everybody in the school…

Of that she was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
